


Never Tear Us Apart

by arrowgirl



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowgirl/pseuds/arrowgirl
Summary: What happened after Eda gave Serkan that morning kiss?My take on the morning after, slightly AU.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Never Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to FOX Turkey, I'm only borrowing them.

Eda woke up with the firsts rays of sunshine bathed the room, opening her eyes she saw Serkan’s calm face, he was still sleeping. Waking up by his side was the best feeling on the world, everything felt right, but she had to leave before her grandmother discovered where she had spent the night, somehow that evil woman seems to have a way to know everything.

Last night, she could hardly believe what happened, after everything she said to Serkan at the prince’s place she thought he wouldn’t want anything with her anymore, it had hurt on her as much on him. But there he was, saying he was jealous of her with those green eyes that left a burning trail on her, next thing she knew they were already naked in his bed.

Now dressed she went to Serkan’s side of the bed and gave him a light kiss on the check, whispering “ _Ben seni çok seviyorum hayatım_.”, even if she couldn’t say it to him while awake.

The moment she turned her back she felt his hand on her arms.

“ _Gitme_ Eda”, his voice was rough with sleep, but his eyes were clear, he meant it with his heart.

“Serkan, we can’t”

Serkan pulled her to seat on the bed with him, this time she wasn’t running away, he had his doubts that she was lying to him when she brooked up with him, but after last night and her confession this morning he was sure.

“ _Neden_ Eda? What is it that you’re hiding for me? You know that we are better together, we can do anything if we have each other.”

By now Eda was cry so much she couldn’t barely see anything, “She is the reason you went to prison, she can ruin you and your company, she will do anything to keep us apart, Serkan.”

“So we fight back! I can’t live without you, Eda. I will rather not have anything and have you, you’re the most important thing in my life, my very own _yildiz_.”

He was holding Eda’s face, cleaning the tray of tears from her cheek, Eda leaned in his hand and gave a kiss on his wrist, as much as she tried, she couldn’t be away from him, he was part of her, her soul.

“I love you, Serkan. I promise you I’m not running away anymore, we will fight Semiha together.” Taking a deep breath, she continued, “No more being apart, no more games, no more lies.”

“No more lies. I love you, Eda.”

Serkan gave her a kiss, and in that moment they both felt like the world was back at the right place, they had their very world there.

Breaking the kiss, Eda pulled away and went to his night stand, taking the chain that Serkan kept close to his heart, where he kept his ring.

When Serkan felt Eda pulling away so soon he got confused, but even more when she took his chain that he had put away last night.

“Eda, what are…”

But she didn’t let him finish, coming back to his side, holding his ring in her hands, like it was something so sacred. Looking deep in his eyes, so full of love, love that he burned only for her, she found her courage to do anything.

“Serkan, I love you, I fell madly in love with you, my robot. I love everything about you, even the things that hate about you! You drive me mad, you push all my buttons, but you made me a stronger person, you showed me I can do anything, you showed to the girl inside me that she was already a woman. And that her place is beside you, no matter what.”

“Eda, you already were all this thing, if anything you are the one that changed me.”

“I know, but the thing is we didn’t change for each other, we just make the other better, and you know why? Because our souls belong together, we are our best self because of each other.” Taking another breath, she continued, “Marry me, Serkan Bolat. Make me the happiest woman alive, let’s be great together my love.”

Serkan could barely believe in his eyes, there she was the woman of his life, the one he thought he had lost forever, and she was not only pouring her heart out, she was asking him to marry her!

Looking at his ring on her hand, and then to her face, he finally came back to himself.

“If I want to marry you? Of course I do, _evet_! There is nothing more that I want than be with your light and colors for the rest of my days, Eda Yildiz.”

“Oh good, for a moment I…” but she couldn’t finish, Serkan was already pulling her to an urgent kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Merhaba everyone, I hope you liked the story. 
> 
> This has been on my mind ever since I saw that fragman, and I finally decided to share, let me know what you thought, if maybe I should continue this.
> 
> If you liked, leave a kudo bellow 🙈


End file.
